


charred cake is a legit way to flirt

by Wino



Series: The charred cake verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Agent Marks didn't go to Siberia, Cute, Darcy is so not subtle, Darcyland, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Maria is maybe too subtle, Maria's terrible at baking, Mutual Pining, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wino/pseuds/Wino
Summary: Darcy could totally get over her crush (she failed).





	charred cake is a legit way to flirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomingsoftly (bloomsoftly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomsoftly/gifts).



> So, welcome to the first thing.  
> It's born out of promptbunny #7, who is now staring at me.  
> I'm putting it down as the first instalment of a series that will be exclusively DarcyxMaria (since I'm determined to fill this tag... all by myself if I have to!). Drabbles more often than not but eh.  
> You can prompt a part for this on my tumblr @paranoidwino. Can't guarantee that I'll get every single prompt but I'll try to meet you somewhere!
> 
> Hopefully, you'll be able to enjoy this!

It was an accepted truth of Avengers Tower that Darcy Lewis had been crushing on Maria Hill since day one. Like,  _hard._  

And she hadn’t been subtle about it either. Starting from the morning coffee to baking treats without being prompted, she’d become so blatant in her flirting even Tony had noticed (and despite not giving her too much trouble with it, he kept insisting it was  _‘cute’_  and tried shamelessly to make kissy noises every. damn. time.). 

And it wouldn’t have been so embarrassing if Maria had been a tiny bit interested. But the woman had never even given her an inkling of being anything but politely cordial. Which was… fine? Not really, but Darcy wasn’t one that couldn’t respect this kind of boundary. No meant _no_. 

So she tried to be cool about it (she failed, she probably looked like a kicked puppy the first few days) and moved on. 

Agent Marks had been nice, and it would have even been a great date, weren’t for the fact that five minutes in it was clear she was absolutely not over Maria, and would probably be back to pining the following day. At least Marks had been very understanding about the whole affair and even agreed to split the bill without too much fuss.

She dragged herself to the Common Area, not really caring about being quiet; it was so early it was stupid to hope it would be empty anyway and she was determined to get some work done for breakfast before going to sleep.

“Where have you been?”

The common room was indeed  _not empty_.

“Hi, Maria!” She really tried to be cheery, but Maria Hill frowned and that made her hesitate a bit. “Is something wrong?”

“You weren’t in the Tower for dinner,” Maria stated in her cool tone.

“Yeah… I was out?” Where was this even going? 

“Out?” Maria sounded incredulous. “As in,  _a date_?”

A spark of anger ignited in her chest. “Yes? Why? I’m perfectly capable of getting a date!”

Maria sputtered a bit, “of course, it’s just… with whom?!” 

And yep, the spark became a tiny bit bigger “With Agent Marks, if you really must know. It was a great date, even.” She drew herself up.

She watched as the ex-Shield Deputy Director narrowed her eyes, “Marks? That Agent Marks?”

Okay, that wasn’t cool. The assessing gaze of ‘she’s going to Siberia’ wasn’t great either. “How is this any of your business anyway? I’m not your property, and you made it abundantly clear that you’re interested.  _So-_ ”

“Who said I wasn’t interested?!” Maria interrupted her.

And wait- What? “Wait, what?!” 

“I said, who said I wasn’t interested? Maybe, but just maybe eh,  _someone_ was waiting for some special occasion to make her move and instead had gone a different way from coffee!” 

“What special occasion?” Okayy, what had she missed in the last few days? Jane had been great, with regular sleep, Tony and Bruce hadn’t blown up anything, no supervillain had razed the city… she was coming up empty with this, really.

Maria gaped at her for a few seconds, but then the oven ‘dinged’ hard and black smoke came out of the kitchen. She cursed and retreated towards the oven, getting out a charred black piece of blackness that would probably kill whoever tasted it. 

“Okay, what am I missing here?” 

Maria sighed, put the charred monstrosity on the counter and looked at her, “Happy birthday, or maybe not.”

Oh.  _Oh._ “So, you…?”

 _“_ Yeah.”

Well, that did explain some of the most recent comments she’d gotten from Tony… “Are you mad?”

“Oh definitely… Do I need to fight for you with Agent Marks or you still like me?”

Darcy smiled a bit “Agent Marks was very understanding when I told her I think we passed the ‘liked’ a few months ago.”

Maria blinked. “Oh-kay… Do you still  _love_  me?”

“Yes!”

“That’s… that’s good..!” She smiled back and leaned closer.

It was when JARVIS pointedly asked them what to do with the cake, that they broke apart. 

“…I’m not eating that thing…” 

“Yeah, I think I’ll let you do the baking from now on…” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Not much research went into this one, apart from buying a plane ticket to save Agent Marks from Siberia (no one panic, she was _not_ sent to Siberia!).
> 
> For those who ask:  
> \- Paper bird is not abandoned, I'm just having my soul eaten by a monster at the moment. It's the size of Avengers Tower though, so it'll take some time before I can publish that. Then, I'll be back to paper bird, promise!  
> \- Yes, you can prompt me for this verse on here (comments section) or @paranoidwino on Tumblr!
> 
> Hope you liked it, **please leave a comment on your way out and make my day!**


End file.
